The present invention relates to a blower apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved blower apparatus for controlling fluid flow to desired pieces of equipment, such as air mattress or other components of a bed.
Although the illustrated embodiments of the present invention disclose air blowers, it is understood that the present invention may also be useful with other types of fluid.
Blowers for supplying air to air mattresses or other pieces of equipment are typically noisy due to operation of the blower motor and due to the intake of air into the blower. It is desirable to reduce the noise output from blowers which are often used next to a bed.
The present invention is designed to minimize noise output from a blower apparatus. According to the present invention, a first blower assembly is provided for supplying air to a low air loss mattress. Such a blower assembly typically requires a relatively large blower motor. The present invention provides an improved mounting apparatus for locating the blower motor within a blower housing without providing a rigid connection between the blower motor and the blower housing. This reduces housing vibration and the associated noise of the blower motor.
A second blower apparatus is also provided. The second blower apparatus is for controlling a second piece of equipment, such as an articulating deck assembly configured to be located below the air mattress. The second blower assembly motor is typically smaller than the blower motor required to control an air mattress. The second motor is mounted to the second housing using vibration mounts. The second blower assembly includes an improved air intake manifold and intake ring designed to reduce noise associated with air entering the second blower motor.
Another feature of the present invention is a modular or stackable arrangement for the first and second blowers. The first blower apparatus can be stacked on top of the second blower apparatus to form a single modular unit for controlling both the first and second pieces of equipment. The modular unit can be placed adjacent a bed to control both the air mattress and the articulating deck or other desired pieces of equipment. The first blower apparatus includes a retracting mounting bar which can be extended from the first blower housing to connect the modular unit to a foot board of a bed or other support if desired. The first and second blower apparatus can also be positioned on the floor adjacent the bed on their backs, if desired.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for mounting a blower motor into a blower housing having an interior region for receiving the blower motor. The apparatus includes a top shell configured to surround a top portion of the blower motor, and a bottom shell configured to surround a bottom portion of the blower motor, the top and bottom shells being configured to hold the blower motor in the interior region of the housing without a rigid connection between the blower motor and the blower housing.
In the illustrated embodiment, the top and bottom shells are made from a foam material such as a polystyrene foam. The top and bottom shells are formed from an air impermeable material.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the top shell cooperates with the bottom shell to define an air intake manifold to provide flow of intake air to the blower motor. The top shell includes a top end wall and the bottom shell includes a bottom end wall spaced apart from the top end wall to deflect intake air along a predetermined path in the intake manifold. In an alternative embodiment, the top and bottom shells cooperate to define an outlet manifold in communication with an outlet of the blower motor.
The illustrated blower motor has a top surface formed to include an air inlet aperture. The top shell has an inner surface located above the top surface of the blower motor. The inner surface is formed to include a recessed portion located over the inlet aperture to permit intake air to enter the inlet aperture.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a blower apparatus is provided for supplying fluid to a piece of equipment. The apparatus includes a housing for holding the blower motor. The housing includes a wall, a fluid inlet, and a fluid outlet. The apparatus also includes a mounting bar coupled to the wall of the housing. The mounting bar is movable relative to the housing from a retracted storage position to an extended position to couple the housing to a support.
In the illustrated apparatus, the wall of the housing is formed to include a recessed portion for receiving the mounting bar when the mounting bar is in its retracted position. The mounting bar is located in the recessed portion below a surface of the wall when the mounting bar is in its retracted position.
The illustrated mounting bar is coupled to the housing by a spring mount assembly to bias the mounting bar to the retracted position. The mounting bar includes a U-shaped portion having first and second arms which extend into first and second elongated channels formed in the housing. The apparatus also includes first and second slide members coupled to the first and second arms, respectively. The first and second slide members are located in the first and second elongated channels. First and second fasteners are provided for securing the first and second arms to the housing. First and second springs are located on the first and second arms between the first and second slide members and the first and second fasteners, respectively, to bias the mounting bar to its retracted position.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a blower assembly includes a first blower apparatus for supplying fluid to a first piece of equipment, and a second blower apparatus for supplying fluid to a second piece of equipment. The first blower apparatus includes a housing having a base, and the second blower apparatus includes a housing having a retention portion configured to couple the base of the first housing to the second housing.
The illustrated base includes a foot portion, and the second housing is formed to include a recessed portion having a lip for engaging the foot portion of the base. The foot portion is formed along a front edge of the base, and the lip is formed along at least a front edge of the recessed portion of the second housing. A fastener is located along a rear wall of the first and second housings to secure the first housing to the second housing.
The illustrated assembly further includes an electrical connector for electrically coupling the first housing to the second housing. The second housing includes a base for coupling the second housing to a third housing.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for reducing noise of intake air into an aperture formed in a wall of a blower motor. The apparatus includes a ring including an annular outer flange having a dimension larger than the aperture in the wall of the blower motor, an annular inner portion configured to extend through the aperture, and a tapered surface extending between the outer flange and the inner portion to minimize noise caused by air entering the blower motor through the aperture.
A distal end of the inner portion illustratively has a dimension larger than the aperture. The inner portion is flexible to permit the inner portion to be inserted into the aperture so that the inner portion retains the ring on the wall of the blower motor.
The illustrated apparatus further includes an intake manifold having a front wall formed to include an outlet opening. The outer flange of the ring is configured to engage the front wall of the manifold to secure the manifold to the blower motor. The distal end of the inner portion of the ring passes through the outlet opening of the manifold and into the aperture of the blower motor so that the inner portion of the ring retains the ring and the intake manifold on the wall of the blower motor.
The illustrated intake manifold includes a baffle to direct air flow through the intake manifold. The intake manifold includes a rear wall and a side wall extending between the front wall and rear wall. The side wall is formed to include an air inlet opening. Sound deadening foam located within an interior region of the manifold adjacent the front and rear walls.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, a blower apparatus includes a housing for holding a blower motor. The housing has an air outlet and a recessed grate formed to include a plurality of slots spaced apart along an axis to provide an air inlet. The apparatus also includes a filter located over the recessed grate, and cover coupled to the housing over the recessed grate and filter. The cover is formed to include a plurality of slots spaced apart along the axis. The slots of the cover being axially spaced apart from the slots in the recessed grate.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.